Electronic, or video games, are proving to be an important industry, with billions of dollars spent by consumers on their purchase and countless hours playing them. To guide consumers in their purchase, various rating schemes have been devised. Typically, these involve affirmative questioning of the users, and the use of their explicit input. Unfortunately, such an approach inevitably imports the biases of the users, and can lead to inaccurate or irrelevant ratings, because not all users are equally situated, and because haste, and sometimes deliberate dishonesty, factor into the rating session.